memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Rode to the 600/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation Battle Group heads towards Deep Space Nine as fighters fly by the larger destroyers and battle ships. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS John gets out of the shower after working on some repairs with Commander Williams and her team as he's drying off the doors chimed. MARTIN: Come. The doors open and Sito walks in. SITO: Commander I uh (embarrassed) whoa I am so sorry I didn't know that you were in the shower sir. Martin snickers. MARTIN (Smiles): It's alright Sito I didn't know that you were coming I would of dressed faster just give me five minutes. She sits down still flushed a bit from seeing John in a towel. MARTIN: (O.S) I was working with Commander Williams repairing a relay and I guess I've not seen a shower in five months, (beat) so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Sito holds a PADD in her hand. SITO: (Re: PADD) My reassignment to the Enterprise. Martin comes out of the bathroom. MARTIN: What Sito no I'm not looking at this you're a great Ops officer onboard this ship, (beat) they've already got Commander Data as their Chief of Operations. Sito panics. SITO: I don't know if I can keep it together I almost lost you in that rescue mission to save your father, (beat) I don't know how I would feel if I lost you in this battle. Martin holds Sito close. MARTIN: (To Sito) Hey, hey it's ok (wipes her tear away) you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine Sito. As they go to kiss...but then the insistent sound of the RED ALERT KLAXON. Forced them to stop and leave his quarters as John gets his vest and uniform jacket. EXT-SPACE (OPITCAL) to see the Dominion fleet, which stretches so far and wide that it seems capable of engulfing the Federation fleet. ADJUST TO SEE the Federation fleet move toward the waiting wall of Dominion ships. Note: The smaller Federation attack-fighters have assumed their positions at the head of the fleet. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Both Sito and Commander Martin walk onto the bridge as Commander Martin adjusts the sleeves on his uniform jacket. SISKO (OC): Sisko to all ships. Cruiser and Galaxy wings, drop to half impulse. Taylor confirms order with Carlson. TAYLOR: Lieutenant drop to half impulse speed. Carlson runs her fingers on the helm console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (off her console) Half Impulse aye, Captain. Viewer shows the Dominion/Cardassian Fleet in front of the Federation battle group. MARTIN: (To Taylor) They're here to stop us from getting to Deep Space Nine. Sito looks at her console. SITO: (off her console) Incoming transmission from the Defiant to all ships. Taylor nods. SISKO (OC): Sisko to attack-fighters. Prepare to engage on my command. A tense, quiet moment as they wait for the fighters to come into weapons range. WILLIAMS: "Cannon to the right of them, Cannon to the left of them, Cannon in front of them, Volley'd and thunder'd." CARLSON (CMO): (picking up the refrain) "Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the Jaws of Death, Into the mouth of hell... Rode the six hundred." Kelly is a bit startled. ENS. MARTIN: Whatever you two are reciting, I wish you'd stop. Kara shakes her head. CARLSON (CONN OFFICER): (Snickers) Leave it to my brother to scare someone, with a poem our father would recite a lot whenever he left for a dangerous mission. Steven smirks. CARLSON (CMO): Can't help it sis. SISKO (OC): Attack-fighters -- full impulse. Fire at will. EXT-SPACE The Dominion fleet opens FIRE on the approaching Federation attack-fighters. (End of Act Three, Fade out)